Anger Unleashed Revised
by kyuubi's goodside
Summary: When his friendship was cut, trust destroyed, love crushed he turned to the only thing left pain and when that wasn't enough he decided to let his anger be UNLEASHED! I'm back with a vengeance so read,review,flame,or DIE! HAAAAAAAAAA!


**A/N: Yo I'm back! And I just would like to say thanks for holding out and waiting for this so I hope with this you will read, love, and review more! Anyway, I know this ones longer, but I have a feeling you'll like it so enjoy while I work on chapter 1! Whoo!**

– "He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man"- bat country Avenged Sevenfold (A7X)

Key:

~Flashback~

"Talking"

**{Inner/kyuubi speak}**

(Dreaming)

Thinking

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Things are not always what they appear

The sound of doctors and nurses moving on and about were a common thing at Konoha's Ninja Hospital. Screams, cries, and even people yelling at each other were not unusual at Konoha Medical. To the doctors and nurses there it was as normal as breathing, however; for a certain pink headed girl who sat on a bench near one of the many surgical rooms it was horrifying. It wasn't the Hospital or the staff that terrified her- no not even the crazy repeating beeping noise of medic machines, it was more a mere thought.

Just the thought alone scared Sakura Haruno: the thought that Naruto Uzumaki, her teammate, may die. All thanks to their now former teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura held her head in her hands as she began to try and figure out exactly how it had come to this: Sasuke leaving, she failing to help him, Naruto making that Promise to her, all the way to having almost all of the rescue team coming back half-alive, and Naruto now in surgery.

Then there were the many questions that seem to not stop filling her head: If she had done more to stop Sasuke would he still be there? Had she just followed him instead of trying to stop him would her presence have made a difference? Why on earth did she beg Naruto to bring him back? Was it her fault that Naruto's like that? If she were stronger would it be her in there holding on to her life on a string? There were so many questions. She just couldn't bear to answer them. And then, as Sakura thought she might scream her head off a familiar voice brought her from her overgrazed thoughts.

"Sakura…you okay?" Kakashi-sensei's voice rang in her ears drowning all her fears as he sat down next to her, pushing a cup of warm tea in her hands- green tea which he happened to know was her favorite.

Kakashi looked sideways at her through his right visible eye that she could see was full of concern for her well-being as he slouched a bit to be more on her level.

"I'm…" Sakura didn't want Kakashi to know she blamed herself for what happened.

"…fine Kakashi-sensei. Were the Anbu able to track down Sasuke?" Sakura's light green eyes met his one black eye.

"No. It seems he's gone" Kakashi could easily tell Sakura was trying her best to hide her guiltily mind from him, but instead of confronting it now he thought it would be best to let Sakura's parents deal with her emotional state because, unfortunately, when it came to emotions-especially Sakura's emotions-her parents were a lot better at it than him.

Sakura was about to say something more when the small red sign with the white needle above the surgery room blinked off signaling the surgery was over. Sakura and Kakashi rose to their feet as a team of medical personal, including Shizune, the Fifth's personal assistant, came barreling out of the two wooden double doors all crowded around the gurney bearing Naruto. Sakura was about to push her way through to see her teammate when Kakashi's hand stopped her just as he caught Shizune mouthing "keep Sakura back- Hokage's order" as the many nurses and doctors passed them going around a corner.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why'd you do that? I wanted to see Naruto!" Sakura yelled a little at her sensei for blocking her path.

Kakashi was about to answer her when a third voice could be heard behind him. This was a voice he'd grown to know quite well.

"Kakashi did that on my order that I asked Shizune to pass along to him." It was the soft yet demanding voice of Tsunade. The buxom blonde came from between the double doors looking really tired herself.

"Hokage-sama! Will Naruto be alright?" Sakura's voice betrayed her worry as she watched the older woman sit down. She offered a stern look as her hazel brown eyes met Sakura's light greens.

"Naruto Uzumaki has suffered major fractures to his ribs, collar bone, and left arm along with third degree burns, massive internal bleeding, and even some head trauma-"Tsunade began to list all the many things wrong with Naruto. While Sakura was beginning to think on the question: Did Sasuke really do all that to Naruto?

She always knew that if either Naruto or Sasuke ever stop holding back she would have been dead a long time ago, but for someone she cared for deeply like Sasuke to hurt a battle freak like Naruto so bad it made her think he was really trying to kill him.

"Sakura! Sakura Haruno, wake up!" Sakura blinked for a second as she came from her thoughts coming face to face with an annoyed Tsunade looking right at her.

"Were you even paying any attention to what I just said?" Tsunade glared at her with a pulsing vein on the side of her head in annoyance.

Sakura put her head down in shame before shaking her head from side to side saying a small "no" as a reply.

Tsunade sighed heavily before continuing to speak. "I'm tired and for someone worried about their teammate you're making this very difficult." Tsunade slowly stood turning toward the door.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. Please…will Naruto be alright?" Sakura picking her head up to gaze at the woman.

"With plenty of rest and fluids he should be back to his normal self within two to three days. Now if you'll excuse me I need a drink so I can get some sleep" Tsunade then made her way past Sakura and Kakashi toward the door.

"Well that's good news, but I think Tsunade-sama has the idea and I think we should do the same minus the drinking of course." Kakashi giving his small eye smile as he headed toward the door as well.

Sakura nodded as she too felt drained and thought sleep would do her well. So after Kakashi walked her home and she said her goodbye, Sakura didn't bother to eat or shower she just changed into her night clothes and after watching the beautiful full moon from her bed room window for a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

All was quiet that full moon night in Konoha and everyone was sleep except the Anbu night shift that patrolled the village. The best of the best ninja were part of Anbu patrolling the village day and night hiding within the shadows going from building to building without making a single sound. One Anbu in particular wearing a white mask with the face of a bunny on it and a large black hooded overcoat landed a top the Haruno house hold without so much of a peep, then easily and quietly went to the youngest of the family's bedroom window.

Once the Anbu was in range of the window he peered inside to find a fast asleep Sakura Haruno turning on to her back underneath the warmth of her pink covers. The Anbu removed a sharp black steel Kunai from under the black robe that covered his form, then began to jimmy Sakura's bedroom window within a few minutes it opened letting him pull it up high enough just so he can get in.

Once inside the Anbu closed the window in order for no wind or outside noise to wake the slumbering Haruno as he put away the Kunai and removed a small syringe with green liquid sloshing around in the clear tubing. He then proceeded in using the moonlight as a means of checking the syringe and squirting out a small portion as he walked softly and quietly right up to Sakura's bed with the syringe in hand as his shadow cascaded over the sleeping girl.

Then with fast lighting reflexes his left hand covered Sakura's mouth immediately waking her to the danger right by her as per her panic state she began to fling her arms wildly to try and get her attacker's hand off her, but to no avail did her panicked clawing have any effect on the masked man. Sakura's fearful eyes looked dead at the masked man to only see a few small strands of silver- gray hair much like Kakashi's and two black mischief soulless onyx eyes glaring back at her from behind the white bunny mask.

Sakura's light green eyes sparkled with surprise when she felt the small pick of pain that came from the medal needle entered right below her jaw bone and with one simple push from the mysterious ninja within seconds the syringe empted its green contents with in her bloodstream. Sakura almost instantly could feel what ever drug was injected into her start to work as her muscles relaxed no longer listening to her brains commands, then her head began to get real fuzzy making her eyelids flutter up and down as her muted cries for help were turned into slow breathing sounds.

A happy devilish grin spread itself upon the masked man's face from under his mask as he watched Sakura slowly drift back into dreamland after waiting a few small seconds he bent over Sakura's body he spoke silently soft like a mouse whispering.

"Sakura, if you can hear me raise your right arm." The masked man smiled once more as Sakura raised her right arm.

"Good! Good! Sakura now place your arm down and listen to me very carefully." The masked man watched Sakura carefully with those mischievous black eyes that sparkled with the enjoyment of a fat kid in the candy store.

After whispering a few things to her the masked man stood up tall and was about to take his leave when Sakura's bedroom door suddenly opened slightly letting in some rays of light from a light in the hallway littering Sakura's bedroom with light. As her father, Hiroshi Haruno, the Anbu commander opened the door looking over his daughter's room with the eye of a trained eagle. After looking over the room and seeing nothing wrong or out of place he walked up to the sleeping form that was his daughter Sakura and gave a her a small kiss on her forehead, which she acknowledged by smiling and mumbling something along the lines of "Dad…Stop...I...m…not…a …Kid…Any…more." the rest was cut due to Sakura's body turning away from her father.

Hiroshi Haruno just smiled at his daughter's sleep talk as he turned to leave when he noticed her window was open which was strange seeing as how he was sure when he first came in the window was closed, but never the less he walked over closed it and closed the door once again taking his exit. Unknown to Hiroshi Haruno however if he had paid closer attention to the window he just closed he might have seen an Anbu in a black overcoat with a white bunny mask leaping away from his household going from rooftop to rooftop.

Two days later

After a long days work as the Hokage Tsunade decided to go relax, but first she decided to check up on a certain knuckleheaded ninja named Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade was out the office and halfway there when in a hail of circling leaves appeared her perverted teammate gave a tried puff of air as Jiraiya smiled at her and spoke.

"Hey Tsunade-hime! I was just looking for you!" Jiraiya smirked as his eyes traveled a little south of her hazel brown eyes.

Tsunade immediately felt her uncontrollable temper flare as that vein on the right corner of her temple began to pulse as she saw where Jiraiya's eyes were looking at.

"Jiraiya, you have five seconds to tell me why you need me or I'm punching you to next week!"Tsunade threatened with her right fist shaking it in anger.

"Oiy! Sorry! Sorry! Hime listen I just wanted to talk to you about Naruto that's all promise!" Jiraiya quickly putting his arms up in defense opting to get two broken arms than a bloody nose and a broken face.

At the mention of Naruto Tsunade took a small breathe and lowered her fist slowly.

"Alright! I won't hit you that is if you think you can get your mind out of the gutter for more than a minute!" She said as an underlying threat.

Jiraiya blew hard and thanked kami for having mercy on him before he started walking beside Tsunade keeping a little distance in between them.

"Well I heard about what happened between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto from Kakashi and I know once the kid wakes he isn't going to be in the best of moods. So I wanted to help out a little with your okay of course." Jiraiya forced his eyes forward to keep himself from getting Tsunade angered once again.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya wondering what he had in mind for Naruto.

"Okay I'll bite what are you planning?" Tsunade said while keeping an eye on her teammate.

"Well I was planning on leaving again soon and well I thought it would good for the kid to come with me on like a training trip. I was planning on leaving for a year originally, but if the kid comes we would be gone for three since that's exactly how long it's gonna take Orochimaru before he can switch bodies again. Also it'll gimme time to find out so more information on that new organization in the rain country." Jiraiya then stopped as they neared Konoha medicals double glass doors.

Tsunade stopped at the double doors as well and thought about Jiraiya's proposal as she moved to the side to let some villagers come out of the Medical center.

"Alright I'll allow it, but that doesn't mean he'll go the decision will be in his hands to go or not got that. I'll tell him about it when he wakes." Tsunade looked back at Jiraiya as she entered between the double doors.

"Got it! Well, it's getting late Tsunade so I guess it's time to go work on my research! See Ya Hime!" Jiraiya quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves before Tsunade could grab him.

"I swear one of these days I'm gonna nail his feet to the floor then wail on him until I've beaten the pervert right out of him." Tsunade sighed as she entered Konoha's medical center.

When Tsunade entered the room of Naruto Uzumaki she could tell by all the get well cards and snacks that probably the entire rookie nine had already been there. Naruto lay comfortably in his Hospital bed as if he was more sleeping than lying unconscious.

Tsunade sat down in a chair near Naruto's bed taking out a small bottle of sake as she read over Naruto's chart. As Tsunade read Naruto 's eyes slowly opened as he groaned at the bright light in the room he noticed his right arm was in a cast and Tsunade was sitting next to him.

"Baa-chan. Where am I?" Naruto woke up groggily rubbing his face and blinking his eyes as he slowly started to wake up.

Tsunade blinked before putting down her sake and Naruto's chart before getting up and looking at him with her eyes full of concern and a hint of sadness.

"Naruto, you're in the Hospital Kakashi brought you. How are you feeling any pain anywhere?" Tsunade ran her hand over him glowing with green healing charka as she did a diagnose.

"No. I'm fine" Naruto eyes bucked wide as he remembered the reason he was in the hospital in the first place.

"Baa-chan! Sasuke and I –Wait! What happened to Shikamaru and the others? Are they okay? What about Gaara? He was there too and-Mmphf!" Naruto babbled on question after question until Tsunade clamped her hand over his mouth.

Well that peace was short lived. Tsunade thought she began to speak.

"Naruto take a deep breathe then calm down I will answer all your questions if you just listen okay?" Tsunade looked him dead in the eyes as she talked.

Naruto nodded took a deep breathe and calmed himself before looking back at Tsunade awaiting her answers.

Tsunade smirked a little at how Naruto did exactly as she told him and was now waiting for her to say something with those sparkling oceanic blue eyes of his.

"First off, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka along with Akamaru were severely hurt fortunately everyone was able to pull through with Shikamaru Nara suffering from minor scares and buries plus charka exhaustion." Tsunade stood from her seat and walked closer to by Naruto's bed.

"As for Sasuke Uchiha unfortunately, when Kakashi found you at the valley of the end he was already gone. Kakashi found this lying near you when he got there." Tsunade handed Naruto a Konoha headband that had a beaten, worn, and slightly burned blue ribbon that held the dark silver medal with Konoha's insignia on it.

Naruto took the headband and just squeezed it tightly as a frown began to make its way on his face.

"Naruto stop that right now!" Tsunade yelled with authority in her voice as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked up to an anger faced Tsunade as she placed a hand over his hand holding the headband.

"Naruto Uzumaki don't you dare sit there like you this was your fault Sasuke left on his own accord with no assistance at all when he left he knew what he was getting into long before-NO!" Tsunade took a step back a bit as she heard Naruto's abrupt answer.

"Sasuke was confused…it …Its that mark…that curse mark that Orochimaru gave him…he said as long as Sasuke had it he would seek him out…that's why …I…can't believe…that he just left…that's why …I'll get stronger. Stronger than anybody else I get so strong that so that I can help Sasuke beat that curse mark! So that we can beat Orochimaru come home and be friends again just like before." Naruto said with such a strong and powerful conviction Tsunade swore she could see and hear a young Jiraiya within Naruto.

Tsunade looked at him for a moment and smiled.

He truly is that pervert's godson…Hm Tsunade thought as she made her trek to the wooden door only stopping short of opening it to look at Naruto over her shoulder.

"Well to do that your going to need Training and a lot of it, so that pervert of a teammate of mine wanted me to tell you that he's leaving on a three year trip and he wanted to take you along to train you so how about it?" Tsunade asked still keeping her graze on him.

"But Sasuke is-still alive Jiraiya received reports that Orochimaru has taken on another host because he couldn't wait on Sasuke so he'll have to wait three years before he can take on anther host so you have time just are you willing to back up your words and train hard to make them come true! " Tsunade watched for Naruto's reaction.

Upon hearing the challenge purposed to him by Tsunade Naruto almost tore off his all his electros again as he threw his right arm high in the air in a fist.

"Of Course I am! Tell Ero-sensei I'm ready for anything that he can dish out if I can get stronger!" Naruto yelled with his eyes brimming with energy and gusto.

"Hm…I'll make sure to tell him that now get some rest Naruto if your good I might let you go in the next two days or so understand?" Tsunade smiled as she walked toward the door.

"Right Baa-chan! I 'll be the best patient ever!" Tsunade blew air from her lips roughly as she looked at Naruto with the vein pulsing on the right corner of her temple again.

"Naruto…for the last time stop calling me that I'm not that old already!" Tsunade huffed while beaming at him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he said sorry.

Tsunade shook her head as she was about to walk out when Naruto called her back.

"Wait! Baa-Uuugh-Tsunade-san! Umm… If I can't call you that then c-could I – call you …Umm…-Naruto spit it out!" Tsunade said getting a little impatient as he stuttered.

"Ka-Kaa-san…Can I call you Kaa-san?" Naruto then turned his head a little away from her to hide the small shade of pink that came across his cheeks and nose.

Tsunade was fully expecting Naruto to come up with something that would make her want to throttle him, but she was very surprised when she heard his answer.

"Na…Naruto you do know I'm by no means your mother –That's not true…I mean to me you are…since I don't know who my real mother is…I-I mean if you don't want me to I understand I'll just say Tsunade-sama from now okay!" Naruto offered a small smile as he turned back at her.

"Yo-You! I don't mind Naruto if you call me that. Okay if you need something press the call button and Shizune will come check up on you okay? I'll check up on you tomorrow." Tsunade moved quickly out the door and out the Hospital.

Tsunade then looked to her right to see the top of the Konoha Medical Center with the Hokage Monument in the distance.

"Minato your son is growing up to be an amazing young man. Kushina I hope you don't mind, but it looks like I'll be sharing your title for a while at least until I tell him the truth." Tsunade said smiling up at the Fourth Hokage's stone face before beginning her walk home.

2 days later

The day started like any other in Konoha with the early morning sun rising and shining its rays of warmth through everyone's bed room window throughout the village. As the many villagers and ninja began to wake up and start their day anew the youngest member of the Haruno household laid still among her different shades of light and dark pink sheets and covers annoyed by the orange yellow light as it pierced through her balcony's white shutter panels. Or rather it was not the light that made Sakura annoyed, but what recent memory it reminded her of out of the many she has made throughout her life so far her memory of two nights ago of that late evening talk with Shikamaru still made her very annoyed and angry.

~In the village hidden in the leafs news traveled fast rather it be a ninja affair or a village affair the news traveled faster than most birds can fly by a simple thing as word of mouth. Say like the news that Konoha's number one raising ninja Sasuke Uchiha has fled the village to join the notorious S-rank missing –Nin of Konoha Orochimaru and the news that Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja has finally woken up. After having only died officially three times on the operating table to wake after only three days prior having fought that said former number one ranking Genin, Sasuke.

So to some who know and even took part in the rescue of Sasuke Uchiha like Shikamaru Nara and even the ones who were not there, but still had a common bond because of the sort of close knit ties that the entire rookie nine shared as ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village. Thus, after only an hour of hearing the news that Naruto Uzumaki was awake and could receive visitors one Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga were on their way to see him and the ones who were also still in the Hospital. So of course everyone all thought nothing of it as while passing the Team seven training grounds they saw one Sakura Haruno at the training field doing what looked to be Kunai practice except the one Chūnin with an IQ of two-hundred, Shikamaru Nara who was also with them.

Shikamaru could deduct with his knowledge of a ninja's training regime, the two empty bento boxes by a tree, and the deadbeat tried looking Sakura Haruno with dirt covered clothes along with thousands of Kunai that littering the ground could tell she must have been there all day. So he decided to go on a limb that she didn't hear of her only team mate waking up only a few hours prior and began his trek toward her with everyone else in tow.

"Hey Forehead! You might wanna try getting a moving target instead of a wooden log cause it looks like to me you've pretty much stabbed everything else here, but a real live person not including yourself of coarse!" Ino gave her insult in as Sakura sat where she was standing to rest.

Sakura's light green eyes looked up to see Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and Ino all coming towards her with Shika looking bored, Hinata being shy, Shino just being Shino, and Ino holding a smug look on her face made sakura stick her pink tongue out at her only to get the same back.

"Hey Pig! Where are you guys going?" Sakura said as she stood back up.

"We were heading to see your teammate in the hospital we heard he finally woke up so here we are. If you haven't been to see him already wanna come with us? We got five more hours before visiting hours are over so Ino can wait on you while the rest of us go on ahead. Is that cool? " Shikamaru said stopping a few feet from her to put his hands on the back of his head.

At the mention of her teammate Sakura's go happy mood seemed to change from happy to disgust and non-caring.

"No your good I don't want to see that baka today or any day for that matter thanks, but no thanks." Sakura said as she was now picking up her many Kunai on the ground.

Shikamaru eyebrow rose in suspicion, but it went down when he thought of something.

"Hm? You must have seen him earlier huh? So what did he do this time to tick you off huh?" Ino said as she moved by her one time rival for Sasuke.

Sakura then responded coldly without even looking up at them making Shikamaru believe something had to occur.

"What? Hell no! Who would want to go see that baka? I have better things to do than to go see a dumb bastard loser like Naruto." This response made everyone feel as though something was definitely not right with this situation.

While everyone else seemed to be in more shock of her cold hearted words about her teammate who risked his life to bring her other ungrateful teammate home, Shikamaru felt a tinge of anger well inside of him. He knew first hand how hard everyone had fought to bring Sasuke back including Naruto who received the most threatening wounds out of everybody, wounds inflicted on him by his so-called teammate.

"Okay I can get you being a little angry Sakura about Sasuke leaving, but don't you think you ought a go a tad easy on a teammate who risked his life to maybe please you most of all!" Shikamaru said getting a little testy by her cold words about his friend.

"A little angry? Humph! I'm a little more than angry Shikamaru I'm pissed! And it's all thanks to that loud mouth baka!" Sakura said as she turned to look at them her light greens burning aflame with anger.

Sakura then could feel a small tingle in her head letting her know her inner was now up and about.

**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop! What the hell are you doing?** Sakura's inner replied once she saw what was happening.

Ughhhhh….What do you want I don't have time to deal with you now so leave! thought an Angered Sakura as she tried to focus on what was going on out side her mind.

**What am I doing? What am I DOING? I'm saving your butt that's what! Are you trying to get Shikamaru OUR FRIEND a reason to get us demoted back to the Academy or something! Huh?** Her Inner screamed at her knowing full well an angry Shikamaru is not a good thing.

Look I don't need your help so go away NOW! Sakura yelled at her inner self.

Y-You…Alright I can take a hint when I see one just remember you asked for this I'm not gonna bail you out any more so…Have a good life Sakura! Her Inner said angrily with a small hint of sadness in her voice.

Good Riddance! Sakura said back as another small tingle alerted her to her Inner leaving her conscious state of mind.

Sakura then began to focus her attention to what was happening outside her mind and back to reality.

"Pissed? Are you nuts you have nothing to be pissed about besides losing a teammate, oh wait you really can't can you because Sasuke left on his own you of all people should know that trying to blame Naruto all because he made a promise doesn't change that and if anyone should be pissed its Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Naruto their the ones who risked their lives to bring back somebody who WILLINGLY left on his own accord!" Shikamaru yelling angrily as he could not believe Sakura's attitude.

"Really? Says the guy who thinks everything's so troublesome, give me a break Naruto broke that promise when he didn't bring Sasuke back! It's his fault that Sasuke left in the first place, so the way I see it- and just how DO U see it? Huh Sakura? You think getting us mad gonna help with that?" Ino said interrupting Sakura as she stood in front of a very angry Shikamaru who at any moment might Sakura as his own practice dummy.

"I once thought you were my rival AND friend, but you can forget it now the moment you started bashing your OWN teammate who might be annoying, loud, and ignorant about a few things, but that doesn't give you the right to just talk about him like that after all the guy does and still does for you!" Ino said as she was now rearing her own distaste and anger.

Sakura was about to say something more when a wall of bugs got in between her and the enraged duo as the quiet, deep, voice of Shino Aburame rung out.

"I think we should go before we don't get to even see our friends don't you agree Shikamaru, Ino?" Shino said as he looked at them as his bugs flew back inside his grey jacket.

"S-Sh-Shino's right we've already wasted enough time here! It's already been two hours that means were down to only three left and I told Kiba-kun we would be there to help give support to Akamaru today." Hinata said in a low almost scared voice behind Shino.

Shikamaru took a deep breathe then took a long hard look at Sakura and spoke calmly.

"I don't know what's gotten in to you today, I just hope whatever it is you pull yourself out of it because if Naruto heard what you just said I don't think he would be to happy about it and thrust me I don't think you of all people should get him angry." Shikamaru said as he and the others walked away heading to the Hospital.

Sakura just "humph" and began her trek home as the yellow ball of light called the sun went down in the distance. ~

Sakura soon got up as the annoying morning sunlight turned to the afternoon, once dressed she decided go for a walk to clear her head.

At Konoha Medical Center

As she did a newly released Naruto Uzumaki was finally out and about after being cooped up in Konoha medical for nearly five days straight. Naruto was thinking of going to see his beloved teammate Sakura since everyone from the rookie nine came to see him except her, but Naruto didn't hold it against her seeing as he failed to bring Sasuke back after he gave his word to her he would.

Just as Naruto was about to decide if he should really go see Sakura or not he was bumped by a man passing by talking to another man beside him. The man turned and looked as if he were about to say something of along the lines of sorry, but the man took a good look at Naruto before his face took on an annoyed look. Then as if nothing happened he turned back around and after whispering to his partner about something they kept on walking without saying a word to Naruto.

Naruto felt a low pain in his heart when the man looked at him with those cold uncaring eyes, even after all he's done as a ninja many of the villagers still hated him and with Sasuke their number one star gone Naruto knew of course the villagers would blame him for it. As Naruto walked through the more high class part of Konoha he felt the many glares of deep seated hatred being put on him by many of the villagers, Naruto knew after years of abuse and just plain old ignorance that he shouldn't get angry at them. The villagers hated the fox inside him, but as it was really hard at times to distance yourself from the monster inside you when half the village thinks you were born as that very monster.

Naruto sighed heavily as he continued walking so engrossed in his thoughts he hardly heard his sensei calling to him on top of a light pole in front of Naruto.

"Hey! Hey! Naruto! Snap out it kid and look up will ya!" Yelled the loud, but energetic voice of Jiraiya the Toad Sage as he jumped down from the pole right in front of Naruto scaring him half to death.

"Ahh…Ero-sensei! You almost gave me a heart attack you know! Jeez!" Naruto said as he got up to his feet brushing the dirt off the seat of his pants.

"Why must you call me that seriously? Hahh…Anyway Tsunade-Hime told me your answer to my offer, so I was coming to tell when to be ready." Jiraiya said looking at Naruto.

Naruto's mood went from slightly annoyed to super happy in point five seconds flat of his big grin that raised his checks from ear to ear.

"I'm always ready Ero-sensei! Hey are you gonna teach me some new Jutsu too? Like a –Kid calm down will ya I'm missing my precious research time just to come talk to you so will you quit yelling like an fool and listen." Jiraiya interrupted Naruto before he started rambling again.

"Precious research time? All you do is peek at women in the-Mmphf!" The rest of Naruto's sentence was cut off due to Jiraiya placing a hand over his mouth.

"Look kid! I'm trying to live here not die at an early age so cut it out huh?" Jiraiya whispered to him while looking around frantically.

The two continued with their crazed conversation unbeknownst to the dark green eyes of Sakura Haruno who glared at Naruto with unrelenting anger from her position a little ways behind them.

Sakura slowly reached behind her to pull five black Shuriken from her weapons pouch and was about to throw them, but stopped when she heard Naruto's voice as he yelled surprise and shock.

"Tomorrow at noon!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Jiraiya with a shocked expression.

"What? What's wrong with tomorrow at noon? "Jiraiya questioned as he looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"No-I mean its-I just-Ahh! Why so early sensei can't we wait another day or two before we-Another day or two? Naruto what's gotten in to you according to Tsunade you wanted to go right away. Now you wanna wait?" Jiraiya interrupted as he couldn't figure out the reason behind Naruto's sudden change in attitude.

"I-I…at the Hospital everyone came to see me except Sakura and I can't help, but think she might be mad at me or something since I haven't seen her since…"Naruto ocean blues cast down and away from Jiraiya as he grimaced at the very thought of Sakura hating him.

Jiraiya watched Naruto carefully and could tell Sakura's opinion meant a great deal to him, so after a heavy sigh and rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright kid…I know I'm gonna regret this, but I guess we can leave the day after tomorrow just remember-Yahoo! Thanks Ero-Sensei! I'll see you the day after tomorrow okay I gonna go get something ok! See ya!" Naruto jumped up then ran down the street at full speed yelling back at Jiraiya as he went.

Jiraiya just shook his head at Naruto as he watched him run down the street.

"Go get her kid. Maybe with a little luck history won't repeat itself." Jiraiya said while he made the hands signs for Shunshin as he disappeared while the sun was beginning to set.

Sakura smirked evilly as she overheard Naruto and Jiraiya's conversation and thought of a cleaver way to finally end her annoying teammate Naruto Uzumaki. She then began her walk back home slowly as the thoughts turned to her newly thought up plan.

Later that night at Naruto's apartment

(A piercing cry went out into the darkness as a young boy cried out a name. His wild spiky blonde hair leaped out in every direction while his head jerked back and forth. The cool ocean blue iris of his eyes searched the desolate darkness frantically for signs of life, but with every moment in his bright orange and blue jumpsuit he seemed to only go deeper into the darkness of the abyss.

"Naruto..." Said a familiar voice caught his attention.

Naruto quickly turned around to where the voice originated from only to see more darkness, Thanks to his ability to sense negative emotions, he knew for a fact that someone was there. It was a dark evil aura protruding feelings of hate, blood lust, and revenge. An aura, Naruto knew all to well.

"Sasuke." At the utter of the name two eyes appeared looking right at Naruto.

The eyes were intimidating as a bull about to strike the helpless bull fighter. With Iris of crimson blood red and three distinct swirls, aligned like a triangle along with two black soulless pupils. Then once again, Sasuke spoke those taboo words that always sent a small tingle of fear down Naruto's spine each time he heard them.

"I will kill you!" That's when a glowing light appeared which soon changed drastically, like lighting giving off an irritating sound of a thousand chipping birds.

Naruto's body suddenly froze in place so all he could do is watch as the ball of lighting on Sasuke's wrist only gets closer and closer.

"DIE!" Sasuke yelled as he flung his attack at Naruto.)

Naruto sat up immediately drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. He placed his hand on his hot and sweaty face trying to calm himself. As he looked through his fingers down at his soaked blue bed sheets, he heard the Malicious, Hysterical, and Laugher of the last person he ever wanted to hear from.

**{AHAHAHAHAHA! Are you truly so Pathetic that you can't even defeat the Uchiha in your very dreams?}** Said the deep, powerful, and malevolent voice of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Shut it! Fur ball I didn't ask for your two cents!" Naruto said as he began to get up from his bed and remove his bedding sheets.

**{Such an ungrateful little brat aren't you, considering I'm the one you should be thanking for if it were not for me your Worthless existence would have been whipped from this earth long ago!}** The Kyuubi said with malice behind his voice.

"Tch! It's your fault my life's been a living hell since I was born!" Naruto yelled at the fox as he placed his sheets in the washer, he then began to remove his pjs.

**{Humph! My Fault…if I recall which I do very well it was not me who threw those rocks at you when you were five. It surely couldn't have been me that set your old house on fire that got your last caretaker killed! You say it was me who held you against your very will and stabbed you a total of ninety-seven times! Was it**-AGGHHHHHHHH! Stop it! Stop it!" Naruto screamed as one event after the other Naruto could see, hear, and even feel as all the events flashed before his eyes like the most vivid movie he's ever seen.

**{What's wrong are things you claim I was the sole faulty of too painful too remember Hmm? Face it; those villagers have done much more to you than anything I have ever done.}** The Kyuubi growled out as Naruto stepped into the shower once his head stop hurting him from the memory backlash he just had.

"They were only in pain because you took away their loved ones they-they…didn't know what they were doing." Naruto said back as he turned on the hot water.

**{Hah! Those villagers knew exactly what they were doing and what some still do today. Lie to yourself if it makes you feel better, but the truth is they want you dead because even they know if you die I go with you. You think getting a little stronger bit by bit is going to help you earn their respect to take years of plain fact that the very thing that killed your son, daughter, and even parents still walked this earth only to be hiding inside a damn little naïve boy who life mission is to be your hero. AHAHAHAHAAHAHA!}** Kyuubi laughed hard making Naruto so angry he punched the bathroom title clean off the shower wall.

"Shut up! Shut up! You goddamn Fox you don't know anything I will gain everyone's respect and I will become the sixth Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed as Naruto got out the shower just as his bed sheets finished in the washer.

**{Yes you may or you may not, but wouldn't you like to be strong now so you can go an bring the little bastard Uchiha back so you can sweep that pink haired vixen off her feet.}** The Kyuubi said as the playfulness went out his voice.

"What are you talking about Fur ball?" Naruto asked his interest momentarily peaked for the moment.

**{I'm talking about a deal between you and me one that will solve all our problems easily.}** The Kyuubi said as Naruto was now waiting on the dyer to finish its last cycle.

"Yeah right! You just want me to take off the seal so you can be free! Well forget it because I'm not doing it!" Naruto said as he took his sheets out the dyer along with a new pair of pajamas.

**{Any other day I probably would try to trick you into taking that blasted seal off, but this time I speak the truth if you accept you will gain all my power and wisdom. While I will be finally free of this blasted curse it'd human world once and for all! Besides how long will you protect a village with villagers who would rather see you dead than alive? Think about Naruto when you've made up your mind all you have to do is say I accept.} **The Kyuubi said as his presence slowly retreated back into the depths of Naruto's subconscious.

"Huh…You can forget it I don't need your power or your darn wisdom I'm fine. I'll earn the villagers respect and become the sixth Hokage for sure just…watch." Naruto said as he laid his head back down to try and get back to sleep.

The Next Day

Naruto was woken by loud beating at his front door making fall right out the bed and face first on his wooden floor. After waiting for the pain in his nose to go away, he got up slowly to answer the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming jeez!" Naruto said getting closer as the beatings stopped once he yelled out.

When Naruto finally opened the door he was greeted with a small white envelope with his name on it just lying there on his welcome mat. Naruto picked up the letter then stuck his head out into the hallway of his apartment complex to see not a soul so he then brought his head back in closed the door and flopped onto his bed as he opened and began to read the letter:

_ Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I haven't tried to see you in the last couple of days since you came back from your mission. I've been trying to sort out my feelings mostly about Sasuke and you and after I think of all that you've done for me and my happiness. I feel like I should somehow repay you for all you've done and since I heard from the Hokage that your going to be leaving tomorrow on a trip with Jiraiya. I wanted to tell you how I really feel about you before you left, so I would like to ask you out on adate if you accept my request then come on top of the fourth hokage's head tonight around seven. If you decide not to then I will understand and I promise to still be your teamate and friend._

_ With love,_

_ Sakura Haruno_

After reading the letter Naruto jumped up so high he smacked his head on the ceiling, but the pain hardly registered to him as he couldn't believe that Sakura his long time crush had actually asked him out on a date.

Naruto pranced around for about an hour in his apartment before he realized that didn't have a thing to wear or better yet what to wear. So first he quickly grabbed the letter to see if Sakura might have left a note on what to wear and sure enough as he read at the bottom of the note was a small P.S. note from Sakura.

_P.S. I'll be wearing a red dress so I expect you to dress causal please. Also if you wish to bring me a gift it's up to you._

Casual huh? Naruto thought as he looked in his closet to find his several exactly alike jumpsuits.

"I guess I don't have any causal clothes. Ah wait a minute! I know there's probably something in my civilian clothes I can wear!" Naruto said as he removed a big box in the corner of his closet that was mark civilian clothes, then after searching for a minute pulled out a black suit coat, a normal orange button-up shirt, and some black slacks along with some black dress shoes.

After finding what he needed he put the box back and hung the clothes up in his bathroom and placed the shoes by the door. Naruto then glanced at the clock and noticed it was only twelve o'clock in the afternoon, which would give him plenty of time to find Sakura the perfect gift for tonight. So after grabbing his frog wallet he ran out the door at full speed to find Sakura the most beautiful gift he could buy.

Later that night

As night fell over the humble village of Konoha high up on top of the Hokage Mountain on the Fourth's head stood a one Sakura Haruno. She gently leaned on the cool steel rail which coal black color complement her leg long short thin spaghetti strapped dark red dress and her equally dark red heels.

Sakura's pink hair was kept out of her hair by a short red ribbon, as her now dark greens looked out over Konoha as she tested the seal on the inside of her right palm. She clenched her right hand and in a small poof of smoke a Kunai appeared in her palm, then as she tapped the seal again with her right thumb the Kunai disappeared back within the seal.

Sakura smiled to herself thinking how Naruto's face will look once she has fulfilled her mission. That's when Sakura felt that ever familiar charka signature over Naruto Uzumaki coming up near the stone stairs in the back of the Fourth Hokage's stone head. She turned just as Naruto came into her view making her dark greens flash a lighter shade as they drunk in the sight of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto's normal spiky yellow sun drenched hair was combed down a little giving his usual wildly spiky hair a more tamed look. His normal jumpsuit was ditched for a dark midnight long sleeve black coat with a dark orange button-up collar shirt. Along with his pleated black slacks and black tie shoes, Naruto was dressed to kill.

In Naruto's case the moment he saw Sakura standing there near the railing in her deep red silk dress ending only a few inches above her ankles showing off her small half inch size red heels. The thin spaghetti straps that held onto her shoulders holding the dress to her form could not have done more justice to Sakura's growing and developing curves that were in perfect view thanks to her dress that showed a very modest amount of her smooth delicate skin stopping a safe distance from her breasts.

Though what really got Naruto were Sakura's beautiful dark greens as they looked at him playfully while sparkling in the white over cast of the full moon that was slowly making its way toward the top of the sky. Her short shoulder length pink hair was flying freely with the wind giving her usual cute facial features a mysterious sexy look to her already amazing form. He watched as her pink supple lips curled into a smile and then he heard her angelic voice.

"Naruto…you look very handsome. I never knew you could clean up so well I was half expecting you to show up in you usual orange jumpsuit, but I'm very glad you didn't other wise I would miss seeing…the mature you." Sakura said sweetly while turning toward him fully.

As Naruto drew closer to this goddess among women he felt very hot in his black suit coat as he blushed at her words before he spoke himself.

"Well I try…Hehehe, but I'm no way as good as you Sakura-chan…you look…" Naruto paused as he tried to think of a word that would sum up the way he felt about the red beauty standing only a few feet in front of him.

"Well come on Naruto you can't leave a girl hanging like that. I look what?" Sakura questioned as she drew a little closer to Naruto.

"You look…amazing Sakura-chan no one could ever compete against your beauty." Naruto said while blushing even harder making Sakura only give a simple smile as her left hand reached up and caressed Naruto's right whiskered cheek.

Naruto was so surprised by the open gesture of affection that he quickly grabbed Sakura's arm gently and pulled away slowly. Sakura blinked curiously at his actions and called him on it.

"Naruto? What…What's wrong? You don't like me touching you?" Sakura asked drawing her arm from him as he spoke.

"What? No! It's nothing like that Sakura I just thought that…well-It's because you think that the only reason I asked you out was only because Sasuke is gone. Right?" Sakura interrupted him as his blue eyes met with her green ones.

Naruto looked at Sakura for a second thinking on what kind of consequences might befall him for telling her the truth of what he thought, but in the end he decided to tell her she was right by nodding his head in shame. He then turned toward the railing as he leaned on it with his forearms as he looked out at the early nightlife of Konoha.

"Naruto. You know when we were little I used to think that Sasuke was the only boy I would ever like. That no one would compare to someone like him, then I met you the boy who cried Hokage. Humph! At least that's what I remember they called you back in the academy." Naruto's right eye twitched as Sakura brought up something he'd rather not discuss, but he decided if she just invited him so he could be number too he should at least hear her out first before he started taking his long way back home.

"I thought for a moment you were exactly how everyone else portrayed you to be a non-talented loser who did dumb pranks, and- I get it Sakura! I don't really need you to sorta point out my flaws like everyone else okay! I'll get stronger, get Sasuke back, and then I promise I won't bother you two anymore Okay! Bye!" Naruto said feeling quite upset, he came because he really thought Sakura wanted to give him a chance, but Naruto knew it was too good to be was until Naruto's left arm was grabbed in mid step as Sakura pulled him back toward her.

"Sakura-chan I-Mmphf!" It was all Naruto could get out before his lips were assaulted by Sakura's soft cherry lips.

Naruto was so surprised by Sakura's sudden action he only stared back at her closed eyes with wide shocked ones. Even when Sakura broke the kiss she opened her eyes to still see Naruto shocked beyond belief.

"What I was trying to say was that, that was then and from that day we became team up to now as much as I tried to ignore it you slowly proved us all wrong about you Naruto. Bit by bit despite my infatuation with Sasuke deep down I noticed how strong you were becoming, how you gave me encouragement when I needed it, the many times you showed me that no matter how weak I am as a Kunoichi I can always contribute to the team no matter how small." Sakura said with tears shining within her dark green eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he watched Sakura cry as her arms encircled her trembling body.

"Na-Naruto! I…I…" Sakura choked out as Naruto quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her while pressing his lips against hers.

Sakura's eyes closed as she pushed her lips back against his pushing Naruto up against a creaky part in the black iron rail. Naruto's hands moved up and down the small of Sakura's back feeling and memorizing every soft curve of her body as he could. While Sakura's hands ran down his chest slowly feeling his strong solid frame under the gracing touch of her soft, small, but firm hands. Once they finally broke for air Naruto placed his forehead against Sakura's.

"Sakura-Chan…I…You don't know how long I've waited for this, but are you sure?" Naruto said it as he angled his head to look right at Sakura's light green globes as they slowly turned dark.

Naruto saw this as he felt an unsettling feeling in the deep part of his stomach, but quickly ignored the feeling as she spoke.

"Yes…Naruto. What I had for Sasuke doesn't even compare to what I 'm feeling for you right now. Naruto…I…I…" Sakura began as she looked down trying to say the words Naruto always hoped he would one day hear her say to him.

"I…" It's then a sly smirk found its way to Sakura's face as her left hand snaked up Naruto's chest only to pull his orange collar along with him closer as a white puff of smoke appeared around her right.

"Ugh!" Naruto choked out as his eyes went wide at the sharp pain deep in his chest.

Sakura held him still as she began to feel the warm, stickiness of Naruto's dark red rich blood flow from the wound inflected by the Kunai she held in his chest. Sakura looked out behind him to see the glow of the setting sun being slowly taken over by nightfall only to smile again as she spoke.

"Hehehe…I always knew you were gullible I just never took you to be this much of a fool! What's wrong were expecting those three little words you've been dieing to hear from me for years! Well here they are I hate you! " Sakura said as she twisted the Kunai around further injuring Naruto as he grabbed her right arm weakly.

"Sa..Saku…ra …Sakura w-w-why? A-Are you do-doing t-t-t-this? I-I'm your f-friend!" Naruto could choke out as Sakura began pushing the Kunai even further in his gut.

"Why? Why? You ask! The answer's simple because you simply existence! From day one you've been nothing, but a damn fool that someone should have killed a long time ago! This is your own entire fault if you just would have died on that mission to the waves or better yet just died before you even joined the Academy I would be with Sasuke right now, but instead I'm with you! Your constant whining, stupid remarks, and dumb attempts at getting me to go out with you were nothing but annoying, childish, and idiotic!" Sakura said her voice only rising higher as she ripped out the Kunai out of Naruto's stomach. Then as he coughed blood she pulled him downward by his collar thrusting her right shoulder at is face breaking his nose on contact.

"You Damn Baka!" Sakura screamed as she jammed the Kunai in the right side of his chest.

As Naruto tried to pull out the Kunai while struggling to get Sakura off of him Sakura reached behind his head grabbed a good hand full of his spiky yellow hair and yanked the back of his head down onto the black iron bar with such force blood immediately began pouring from the back of his head. Sakura then jumped back a few feet wearing a sly smirk as she watched Naruto drop to his knees gasping for air to breathe.

"Hu…Hu…Hu…Sa…Sakura! Please help me!" Naruto gasped as snot, blood, and tears began to pool on the ground in front of him.

"Sure. I'll Help you…You weak, worthless, Pathetic bastard! Die!" Sakura shouted as she placed her hands together in the sign of the ram just as Naruto felt the burning heat of an explosion tag on his back.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's Mansion Tsunade sat comfortably in her all red Hokage's chair with her back to the stack of scattered about important documents across her wooden oak desk. Sipping some warm sake while she looked out at the village of the Hidden leaf the sight was almost breath taking as her hazel browns watched the orange and yellow fiery ball called the sun went down slowly over the horizon.

"Knock! Knock! Tsunade-sama, Are you here?" Shizune asked politely as she popped her head into the hokage's office.

"I'm here Shizune you may enter." Tsunade said as she turned back around in her chair to meet Shizune walking in the door while carrying ton-ton along with some papers.

Shizune gave a small frown at the brown small sake bottle sitting on her master's desk, but quickly flashed a smile as she wouldn't let Tsunade drinking habits kill the happy buzz she had.

"By that happy smile you're giving me beside after you have seen my sake bottle, I'm guessing that I lost the lottery and you won again huh?" Tsunade said as she watched Shizune place the papers on her desk.

"Nope, actually this time I'm happy because we both won! I won a replica of the first hokage's jacket with fifty thousand yen and you won eighty thousand yen along with this glass dagger replica of the Fourth's special kunai!" Shizune smiled happily as she put ton-ton down and then placed a ten-inch tall glass three pronged kunai in a clear space on Tsunade's desk.

"Wait. What-BOOM!" It was then a loud explosion went off close by in the village shaking the Hokage's office a little from the shockwave. It was then once the shaking stopped that an Anbu appeared wearing a tan overcoat with a white falcon mask on the side of Tsunade's desk.

"Captain, report!" Tsunade said now standing and moving from around her desk.

"An explosion was set off on top of the Fourth's head on the Hokage Mountain according to the guard patrol. I've already dispatched Bear and Tiger to investigate on top of the mountain. With your permission Hokage-sama I would like to join them as well." When the Anbu finished he locked his light green eyes with Tsunade's hazel brown ones.

"You may go, but the moment you find out anything I want an update. Understood?" Tsunade said with authority in her voice.

"Hai!" The Anbu replied before disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"Shizune follow me!" Tsunade ordered as she neared the door, but paused when she didn't hear Shizune's reply making her look back to see Shizune picking something on the ground next to her desk.

"Shizune whatever it is fell I'll get it later come on!" Tsunade said as she looked at Shizune turn around holding some glass pieces in her hand.

"The Kunai you won broke." Shizune said sadly as she placed the pieces on the desk and hurried toward the door with ton-ton right on her heels.

Black smoke covered a good part of the Fourth's stone head as small chucks of rock, railing, and one burned unconscious Naruto Uzumaki fell almost twenty feet down were it not for one of the many storage faculties built under the Monument to break his fall.

Once Naruto along with a lot of debris fell on top of the small, but tall building most of the roof caved in as well trapping Naruto in a pile of debris on the second floor of the building. From high up on top of the Fourth's Stone head Sakura peered down over the edge with a smile as she could see only a tiny orange speck from under a pile of debris and roof.

Sakura turned to leave seeing as she completed her goal, only to get stopped by a small flash of light green gleaming from a burned rock from the blast. Sakura walked then kneeled down to move the burned rock out the way only to find it wasn't a rock, but an expensive looking light green jewel in the shape of a small heart. Once she whipped away the soot on it the whole thing lit up as if it was alive.

As Sakura stared at the shining light green jeweled heart, Sakura's own dark greens eyes slowly sparkled back to the same lightness as the jewel. Sakura gasped as her memories of the past five days came to her in a swarm of information and emotions. Her eyes widen at the last memory as panic washed over her, she then quickly began to look around at her surrounding hoping that all of it was nothing but a dream.

The panic increased as she looked at the scorched black stone of the Fourth's Stone Head and the black iron railing that was now missing a sizable piece thanks to the explosion. Sakura clenched the green jewel in her hand to her chest as she slowly moved toward the edge of the Fourth's head only to look down and collapse to her knees at the sight below confirming her fears. As warm, grief stricken tears flowed from her light green eyes down her cheeks Sakura felt her heart ache in pain far beyond anything she felt before.

"Na…Na…Naruto…What have I done…" Sakura asked as she finally broke down clutching the green jeweled heart with both hands in front of her chest as she cried hysterically**.**

(Drip…Drip…Drip…" The sound of the leaking pipes filled Naruto's ears as he lay on his back only adding to the water he laid in as tears leaked from his eyes. It was weird in a way he could still feel the kunai sized stab wound in his gut and even feel the charred festering skin on his back up to the back of head, but amazingly there was no pain.

No pain he could feel over his broken, shattered, and crushed heart anyway, those pains left him empty a hollow shell of what use to be Naruto Uzumaki. As Naruto could feel that ever impeding cold start to slowly take him, he let his mind reflect over what was his fifteen year old life.

In all honesty he never thought he would die this way no for some reason Naruto pictured his death being more… dramatic more heart felt. Like the Fourth Hokage he thought the thought of becoming so great to the point of even having people twenty, thirty years down the line still talk about how great you were. That was what he pictured his death to be like, but of course like so many other things in Naruto's life it never goes how he wants it.

Naruto sat up slowly as he felt his body start to spam probably from the little oxygen he can breathe in thanks to Sakura stabbing him in a place where death would come painful and agonizingly slow. He knew either he would bleed to death first or suffocate on his own blood since he didn't have the strength to roll over on to his stomach to let the blood drain. Naruto laughed a bit as he thought about how this whole thing got started in review of the whole thing he actually thought it was funny letting a pained straight sort of smirk grace his lips.

He wasn't killed by Haku on the bridge in the wave, He didn't get his butt handed to him by the Snake bastard Orochimaru, he didn't get stepped on by Gaara in his raccoon sand form, and not even Sasuke's curse mark form black Chidori was enough to finish him. No Naruto Uzumaki the number one most unpredictable ninja of one of the strongest villages was killed by a few words, a stab wound, and a broken heart.

Once it occurred to Naruto how out of all the other near-death experiences he's had throughout his life that this was how he would meet his end at the hands of his own teammate. Someone who ironically was supposed to have his back, to maybe offer a helping hand every once in a while, and maybe just maybe be a **friend** to him and not bash on him for his short comings.

A friend is suppose to be there when you need help not leave you all alone just so you can turn around and try to kill them for power, A friend listens and tries he or she's best to understand so they can offer good fucking advise not tell them to shut up and pound them into the ground because of something they didn't know! A friend at least makes some effort to know something about the other person besides the fact that, that person eats the same thing over and over again without ever asking the simple question or why even.

As Naruto began thinking more on what a true friend is the less his heart ached and the more his anger rose. Naruto thought himself nuts to not see it so clearly before the cruel and plain insulting remarks, the outright non-existent encouraging comments to a fellow teammate who has saved her ass more times than that over egoistical annoying revenge sporting know-it-all who hardly gave a damn!

Naruto was now gritting his teeth and clenching his fist like a mad man before Naruto overlooked their faults and dismissed their hatred toward him because that's what true friends do, but now it seems like all the pent up rage and hatred he's held in for so long was finally breaking free. The villagers, the ninja, Sasuke, and now Sakura all of them always didn't really care about him he was useless in their eyes a worthless piece of trash that they didn't want or need! They were always so hard to hear or understand about things that could help him as a friend, teammate, and hell even as growing up to be a man.

Though they were always loud and clear on one thing how much of a screw up he was, how much of a monster he had become, and of course how they so badly waited with baited breathe for the day the hokage would give out a speech in all black on a rainy day and announce to the whole world that NarutoUzumaki is dead! Anger flowed so quickly through him he didn't even noticed that he was standing in front of those thick iron bars that held the most powerful demon in history the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the bars feeling just exactly how thick they were, but also to just feel the raw presence of such a strong being and that's not even counting his chakra. That's when Naruto decided that the kyuubi was right why should he protect villagers who hate to even look his way, or risk his life along with his other friends to bring back a selfish bastard whose only goal in life is gaining fucking power! Why should he even stay as well in a village where even the girl he was willing to give anything to make her happy even if that meant dieing to bring back a revenge go-happy Dumbass who doesn't even care about her in the slightest.

"Hey Fox! Wake up!" Naruto said as he looked in through bars to see a giant blood red silted eye with dark black pupils looking back at him.

Naruto's head lowered as a devilish grin crossed his face going from ear to ear.

"I accept." Naruto said as the fox's chakra quickly engulfed him in red.)

While Naruto's wounds were quickly covered in the foxes red cloak of chakra, back on top of the fourth's head Sakura was still near the edge feeling weak now from all the crying she just did. As she wrapped her arms around her small frame as a strong wind blew bringing a chill to her exposed skin as the sun was now fully down and the moon was taking it's place in the darken sky.

As Sakura whimpered while looking down over the cliff at the nonmoving speck of orange that was Naruto she then felt the cold hard steel of a kunai against the upper part of her neck and two swords pointed at her from the side of one of her eyes.

"Halt. You are now under arrest by the order of the Hokage of the leaf, if you are to resist us then we shall take action accordingly against you to what degree will be up to how well you cooperate with us. If you have heard and understood these rights then please place both your arms behind your back so you may be taken in for questioning." The Anbu wearing the tan cloak said in a dark yet commanding voice as he held the kunai closer to Sakura's throat as so she would get the point to not resist.

"Hai! I understand." Sakura said softly as the tan Anbu's eyes widen once he recognized her voice.

"Sakura? Is that you?" The Anbu said as he removed his kunai from her throat and kneeled behind her while giving a sign to his guards to lower their swords.

Sakura turned her head to see a falcon masked Anbu sliding up his mask to reveal her father's face with worry in his light green eyes. As Sakura looked at her father her body trembled, her face scrunched up, and tears began to flow from her eyes once again as she buried her face in her father's chest crying hard.

Hiroshi Haruno wanted to comfort his daughter and tell her it was alright, but first he needed to know what happened up on the fourth's head. So he gently pulled his daughter closer to him as he tiled her head to look up at him.

"Sakura, please tell me what happened here? If the village is in danger I need to alert everyone. So come on just talk slowly and calmly and tell me what happened?" Hiroshi said to Sakura while gripping her shoulders.

Sakura's lower lip trembled as she opened her mouth that's when down below in a pile of debris Naruto's eyes popped opened showing off his shinning red eyes. Tsunade and Shizune were rounding the corner to the storage buildings when a tremor started to shake the ground making them stop as they tried to keep their balance kneeling on one knee.

"What is this?" Shizune said as she held on to the stone gate that surrounded the storage area.

That's when Tsunade felt a very powerful chakra spike close by just as the rumbling got even worse.

"That chakra… It's Naruto!" Tsunade said as she started to run as fast as she could toward the Storage Faculty he fell in earlier, it was then as she was about to break down the door to the building a very powerful shockwave blew her and the doors a couple feet back.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune screamed just as she reached her downed master who was getting up slowly just as the rumbling stopped then a much larger shockwave destroyed the storage building as a loud feral monstrous humanized roar went out through Konoha into the night.

Meanwhile, near Konoha's south gate entrance coming out of the Shushuya restaurant was an all smiling tipsy Jiraiya laughing hardily. He staggered loosely toward the pleasure quarter with a light red tint across the bridge of his nose as he carried a small sake bottle over his shoulder. As a loud roar reached his ears carried by a quick burst of violent winds that nearly blew him off his feet, once the turbulent winds died down Jiraiya looked straight ahead at the Hokage Monument.

That was…Hmmm…Damnit I just knew I was gonna regret this somehow. Hang on Naruto! Jiraiya thought as he dropped his sake disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Atop the Fourth's head Sakura was the first to wake wrapped in her father's arms from the much larger second explosion that happened right below them, causing a small blast of wind to knock everyone near the edge down hard. After a few minutes of collecting her thoughts Sakura quickly looked up at her dad's face to see some blood stemming from his forehead onto the ground. Upon seeing this Sakura tried calling and struggling against her Dad's tight grip around her to hopefully wake him, but she soon realized that her efforts were to no avail as his eyes stayed closed.

Sakura then after some more struggling finally freed herself from her dad's bear hug of a hold; she then looked around in hopes of finding help in the form of the other two Anbu. Though, of course as she found the Bear and Cat masked Anbu and did everything she could sort of punching them awake it looked like she was on her own. So she decided to go and try to get help herself, but as she stood up once again she felt dizzy then flopped back down cursing as her head was now spinning like a merry-go-round. Sakura grabbed her head with both hands it was then she notice the green heart shaped jewel still clutched in her right hand.

Down below in the middle of the creator that covered almost all of the Storage Facility as well as a good sizable chuck of the base of the Hokage Mountain stood one Naruto Uzumaki. As he looked over the pure destruction he had inflected on the buildings and ground a small smile flashed peal white large katana-sharp fangs as he savored the carnage. His smile quickly faded as it appeared as he looked upward at black midnight sky as the fourth's head came into view his hands now sporting sharp black claws curled into tight fist.

He then looked away as he bended down on his hands and feet only to look back up as he launched himself upward at high speeds, briefly causing another yet very small tremor that shook loose a large rock wall that was on the very edge of the creator. Revealing a tired looking Tsunade holding an unconscious Shizune and ton-ton as she caught her breath she watched Naruto jump off toward the Fourth's head.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said as she tried to stand only to fall back down.

Panic went through Sakura as she stared at the green heart shaped pedant as she then suddenly remembered that Naruto was down right below the fourth's head exactly where that blast had occurred. Sakura still holding onto the pedant tried to run toward the edge hoping to see that speck of orange still alive. It was then a red fast moving blur shot up from the edge only to land near the stairwell causing such a heavy impact that Sakura fell back down once again as the Fourth's head shook.

Sakura quickly grabbed one of the short swords from one of the fallen Anbu and raised it as she stood once again after gaining her balance back. Sakura slowly moved away from the Anbu and her dad not wanting whoever to attack them while they were down. A dust cloud blocked Sakura's vision of whomever or whatever just jumped in, it was then she felt an intense pain all over her body particular the parts that were bare to the open night air.

Shit! This hurts…but…I…I…gotta bare it until…help comes…I can't let …my Dad and the others to get… hurt! Sakura thought as she held the short sword tighter in her grip as her eyes finally spotted what looked to be to be two big glowing red eyes staring right at her as the dust cloud dissipated.

Once the dust cloud was gone Sakura felt her hand lose its grip around the short sword as she felt her heart pick up speed. As she gazed with her light green eyes at the figure standing only a few feet from her staring at her with those almost shinning enlarged blood red eyes with small black slits in the basking light of the moon. The first thing she noticed was the large orange bubble-like reddish shroud that surrounded his body in the form of some three tailed beast.

As he growled she could see the distinctive long black claws that were on his hands as well as his elongated peal white canines that poked out past his black ringed mouth. The whisker-like birthmarks on his face had somehow became more fuller and thicker along with his yellow spiky hair which now came over his eyes without so much as a problem became even more wild than it was before. Then there was those eyes that were much different from his usual deep sky blues that held a light all their own instead of the deep large crimson red irises that glowed like that of a cat's in the dark, and then those small yet very unique black slits that were black as the night it self making her feel a terror so deep in her being she took several steps back before speaking.

"Na…Na…Naruto i-is that y-y-you?" Sakura stuttered as she watch him slowly stand to his feet taking only a step and as Sakura blinked Naruto stood right in front of her growling loudly.

Sakura's green eyes widen as she felt the large raw burning power of the red chakra cloak that surrounded him. She slowly backed up until she almost slipped completely off the Fourth's head. When she looked back she took a loud gulp as her eyes met his once again.

"**Weak…Worthless…Pathetic…"** Naruto snarled out as he flexed his fingers letting his coal black claws lengthen and sharpen.

"Na-Naruto! Pl-Please I –I-I didn't m-mean it! I-I-I'm S-S-Sorry!" Sakura pleaded with clear water tears gathering in the corners of her of her light green eyes.

"DIE!" Naruto yelled as his left clawed hand sliced upward through Sakura's front like butter as her body was launched upward.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock and the immense pain that came with Naruto's Kyuubified claw piercing, shredding, and ripping through the front of her body, then as her body began its descent Sakura felt the strong force of Naruto's right fist burying itself into her gut.

Within seconds Sakura's body was sent on a descending path down through the village at dangerous speeds crashing into roofs, carts, and the ground itself finally being stopped by a building's reinforced walls that stopped her broken body from going any further. As gravity took its effect on the broken mess that was Sakura her body fell forward with a blood cringing thud bleeding profusely from her wounds.

Back atop the Fourth's head Naruto watched his former teammate as she plummeted into the village with judging glowing red silted eyes. Naruto then let a grunt slip as his body began hurting painfully making it almost unbearable to stand. Naruto growled against the pain as he felt a familiar chakra source appear behind him. "Naruto!" Jiraiya's voice rang out behind him as he pushed himself up ignoring the searing pain to look over his shoulder at his perverted sensei.

**"Jiraiya-sensei… Please tell Kaa-san I said…Goodbye."** Naruto then looked forward at the Konoha's south gate while his hands began to go through a series of weird looking hands signs.

"Naruto stop!" Jiraiya ran fourth pulling out a square piece of paper with the kanji seal on it as he neared him, but it was too late as Naruto finished the last hand sign. Then, Fire burst from his feet and quickly engulfed him in the flames only to die down just as quickly to reveal scorched black stone with no Naruto in sight.

What the? Damn! The Kyuubi's influencing him more than I thought I gotta catch up! Jiraiya thought as he bit his thumb and then slammed his palm on the ground as a small orange toad with purple markings and a blue jacket appeared in a puff of white smoke.

"No Time for chi-chat Gamakichi, I need you to find Naruto he's in trouble!" Jiraiya's voice raised in distress as the thought of the kyuubi taking over Naruto completely was a something no one could afford to happen.

Gamakichi just nodded began sniffing the air for a second, and then again before walking in a circle and stopping to speak.

"Sorry boss there's no trail to follow." Gamakichi then poofed away leaving Jiraiya to watch as the orange and red sun came up in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoohoo! I thought I would never finish I know my ending wasn't all that, but hey I have to save some tricks for the next Chapter so hoped you like the new and improved AU as I did writing it. And to those who say this was done before I think not! I will make sure no chapters are this long. See ya next time Naruto-fans! Please read then review!**


End file.
